


Alone

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying ficclets on how Carver and Bethany react to the death of the other. Twins are said to have strong bonds, how does the death of one affect the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about Carver and Bethany and how they are twins. Usually twins have really strong bonds. These two ficclets came out of that.

**Carver**

Carver has never truly been alone. It seems insignificant to think such a thing as many people are never truly alone; they have their mothers and fathers, their sisters and brothers, their sons and daughters. These are all people that surround them, that keep company with them but it is not the same. It will never be the same.

Carver has never truly been alone. There has always been Bethany in his life; Bethany who is his twin and the other half of his soul. They have been together since before they were born and Carver thought they would always be together. Even when they are apart they are still together, they can sense where one another are, and they can even feel each others emotions to an extent.

 

Carver has never been truly alone until now. Bethany is gone, it takes just one moment and she is stolen from him. Darkness clouds his vision as a hole opens up in the part of his soul that belonged to Bethany. She was his light and now there is nothing, he is incomplete and empty.

Carver is always alone. Garrett can never understand why he is so angry, says that he is only being surly and cranky. He will never understand that even these are hollow because there is nothing within him, only the echo of emotions. While Garrett tries to include him in things it means little to Caver. Day by day he follows Garrett around, hating going on all of these adventures without Bethany. He goes through life without truly living because a person cannot live without half a soul and Carver waits until the day that he and Bethany will be together again.

-

**Bethany**

Bethany has always had someone. She is surrounded by friends and family and she loves them all. She would never trade them in for anything and they keep her life interesting but even if they all disappeared her world would still move forward. Bethany likes to think she has a big heart but it is already half full.

Bethany has always had someone because she has always had Carver. From conception to now he has always been there a pain in her side, someone who would nail her braids to a bed post, and someone she would never give up for the world. As much as he is a pain, he is her twin and she could never imagine her life without him.

Bethany has always had someone until now. Carver’s body lay broken at the feet of the ogre. She knows that there is nothing left of him there because there is a void within her that was once filled with Carver. There is nothing there now and yet she cannot scream or cry because there is nothing but numbness.

Bethany has no one now. Garrett is loving and attentive, his friends are kind and funny, but none of them can fill the gap. She follows him around on missions thinking that this would be something that Carver would love. For Bethany there is no join, there is only sorrow and the desire to be complete again, to be with the one who was her other half. Each night she kneels next to her bed and prays for the day when she will be with him again.


End file.
